world travel series
by beariemcdonald
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going out on a date. kinda and Percy almost reveals that he likes Annabeth. Then Percy has a dream of Luke is going to kidnapp sally jackson and kill Annabeth. Will his dream come true or be a lie? what will percy do?
1. movie time

**(This is my new series in Percy Jackson & the Olympians)**

**World travel series**

I didn't want to upset Annabeth. The last time we planned to go to the movies together, well I almost blew up a high school that I was going to orientation too. So our afternoon was off and I wasn't planning to blow this one. My mom had to drive me to there because I almost crashed our car into a school flag pole. Which probably that school would of sued my mom and we would have lost our new home and live on the street with hobo's. She dropped me off at the front door. I got out. My mom looked worried. "What's the problem?" I asked.

"It's just that, my little boy is growing up" my mom cried. Then she said. "I don't try anything on Annabeth." I was surprised. She changed from depressed to serious.

"Mom, I'll be fine." I said. Then I just walked away. I went in and looked for Annabeth. I couldn't find her right away so I decided to call her. I took out my I phone and called her. Riiiiiing Riiiiiing Riiiiiing.

"Hello" it was AnnabethI'm the pizza guy. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"What kind of questions?" she asked.

"Are you coming to the movies wise girl?" I asked.

"Oh Percy, it's just you. I will come in about 15 minutes." She said.

"Okay then, I'll just wait for you." I said.

'Awesome. I'll see you later." Then she hung up. I got bored in 5 minutes so I just played a game called "house of dead 3". It's where you take an AK47 and kill zombies and monsters. I got to level like 14 then I saw Annabeth walk in and I stopped my game. I walk over to her. Apparently she hadn't noticed me. So I just snuck behind her, turned her around and hugged her. "Hey Percy" she laughed. I just looked in her tense grey eyes.

"Do you want any snacks?" I asked.

"Can I have some popcorn and some skittles?" She asked.

"Anything for you." He raised her eye brow. O crap. I just gave a hint that I liked Annabeth.

"Um, let's just get some snacks." She just rolled her eyes. So we went up to the counter and I asked for our snacks. And we went into our movie theater. 2 hours past and the movie are still going on. It was pretty much about a guy who built a big building and his company had to take it down. The guy's name was frank .D. Edward. But he refused to take it down. So his company hired a specialist to kill him. But frank was one smart guy. He changed his looks and his name. Now he is running into Canada. That's pretty much the whole movie so far. In between architectural parts of the movie Annabeth said stuff like "wow, fascinating, amazing and stuff like that. Then I did the most stupid thing ever. The famous yawning trick. I yawned and put my arm around her. I was surprised that Annabeth didn't kill me. Then she rested her head on my shoulder. I just did the second most stupid thing ever. I held her chin and kissed her! When we pulled apart she just stared at me. I couldn't believe I just did that. I had kissed Annabeth! She looked at me weirdly. Then she unwrapped my arm around her. "Uh Percy, what are you doing." Oh crap I'm so embarrassed. I kissed Annabeth and now she's mad. I sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No Percy, I'm just wondering. Why did you kiss me?" "Do you like me?" I was in trouble now. I didn't know what to say. So I just said what came into my mind first.

"A spoon." I said quickly. She frowned.

"A spoon? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I, uh, don't know."

"Then why did you say it?" she asked. "Percy, I need to know. Do you actually like me?"

"I, I, I, I, do." With that, I had told Annabeth how I truly feel about her.

"Come on Percy, the movie is over." So we walked out of the theatre and we sat down on a bench. Annabeth called her dad to come pick her up. A few minutes later her dad and my mom came. I said my good byes and we drove off.

"So how was your date I mean movie?" She asked me. I didn't answer. I just sat there. When we got home, my mom mad her famous roast beef. After we ate I went to bed. When I fell asleep I had a dream.

_I was on a boat. The sun was still rising I new which boat when I saw Luke walk on the deck. He looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. "We will finally kill perceus Jackson by having very precious hostages." He was talking to another man. He looked like a French man. A weird looking French man._

"_Is sally Jackson is one that this Perseus cares about I presume." _

"_She's his mom you moron ." Luke sneered._

"_sorry,jeez. I just want to know. So where do we find this Percy Jackson?" _

"_first we blow up Camp half blood. Then we kill C. She seems precious to him"_

"_that's good, that's what we'll do kill her with a knife. Stab her in the head. Blood every were. Ha Ha Ha Ha. I woke up with a start. "I have to call Annabeth" I said to myself._


	2. my mom gets stolen

**My mom gets stolen**

I called Annabeth's number. She didn't answer right away. Maybe she was sleeping. Then she answered.

"hello, who is this.?" Annabeth asked.

"it's Percy" I replied. " I had a dream about Luke and this French guy" Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, it's 2:00 in the morning." Annabeth complained. I adjusted myself on the bed so I was comfortable.

"I know Annabeth. But it's urgent." I said.

She sighed again. "okay Percy, tell me your dream." So I did. I told her about that Luke was with this French guy and how he was going to kill my mom then kill Annabeth. She was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"w-well" she stammered "I think that maybe your mom and I are I danger Percy." "I suggest we go to camp and talk to Chiron okay." I agreed then hung up. I thought for a moment. If Annabeth died. Would I be devastated. I thought some more. I decided that I would. I turned the lights off and went to bed.

When I got up the next morning. Something was strange. The house was awfully quiet. I looked around the house for my mom. I couldn't find her. Oh no. was my mom taken from Luke? I wonder I he has Annabeth yet. Then I looked at the fridge. I saw a note. I read it. 

**I went to the IHOP with paul. I'll be back in 3 hours. **

**Love mom.**

Then I stopped worrying . my mom is fine. Unless, Luke wrote this and tricked me. I dashed out the door. I ran to the street. Then I stopped and started to call Annabeth. I punched in the the numbers and put the phone to my ear.

"hello?" I knew that it was Annabeth.

"it's percy, where are you?" I asked.

'I'm at camp Percy, what's wrong?"

"I need you to pick me up." I told her "and fast, I think that Luke took my mom."

"okay Percy, I'm on my way." With that waited for my ride!


	3. i speak to a witch lady

I speak to a witch lady

I was still waiting for Annabeth. I didn't know if she was coming or not. But I decided not to call her again though. I wonder if Annabeth can drive yet?" I can too. But my mom won't let me because I almost crashed into school's flag pole. So I have been thinking that maybe driving isn't for me. I got up when I saw a blond girl in a cool sport. Car. Was it Annabeth? But I do remember her dad having this yellow sports car. She pulled up to me. It was Annabeth. She opened the door and gave me a sympathetic look. I got in and closed the door.

"So you think that Luke took your mom?"

I sighed."I thinking that he wants to kidnap my mom and kill you to lour me into a trap of some sort."

"Okay then, let's get moving." So Annabeth started the car and we were off. 45 minutes past. (I think) and we were still on the Montgomery highway.

"I think we'll be their in 25 minutes Percy." Annabeth said. I didn't really make a conversation because I have bad social skills. So I was bored the whole way there. When we finally got there I said "yes!" I got out of the car and I walked to the hill. Soon enough Annabeth was walking. I heard her car starting. I looked back. Her dad was in the car.

"Uh, your dad was in the car with us?" I asked her.

"Yeah why?"

"Uh nothing." She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Percy lets just talk to Chiron." So Annabeth and I walked to the big house. I waved at some of my friends at camp like Celina Boraguard, beckondorf, Grover and more. We walked into the big house and turned into a corridor where Mr. D and Chiron were playing a game of cards. "Go get me some dried grapes will you satyr" the satyr bowed and ran off. Then the looked at us.

"Oh will you look at that, it's Annabel and Perry Johnson."

"It's Annabeth and Percy Jackson." I corrected.

"What ever. Same thing."

"Can we talk to Chiron?" I asked.

"Very well then." Then Mr. D vanished.

"Okay Chiron here's how it goes." I told Chiron about my dream and that Luke was going to kidnap my mom and kill Annabeth. I also told him that I thought my mom was already taken by Luke.

"Hm, well Percy I suggest that you see the oracle to see you fate." I looked down thinking. "Annabeth's arm around my shoulder. I sighed

"I have decided to see the oracle." I said. So I walked out of the room and started to climb up the ladder. I opened the trap door and stared at the lady. Well here comes my next adventure. I thought. So I closed the trap door and asked my fate.


	4. I speak to the time wizard

I speak to the time wizard

I was telling the oracle about my dream and asking it if it will happen. It said" _one shall rise one shall fall. Child of Athena shall get mauled. Son of Poseidon will get perished. Daughter of Athena will try but fail. Son of Hades will save 3, but one he will bail 1 and flee. The mother of space and time will intervene on valentines. Perceus Jackson will get the heart of weapons. The double side of riptide." _I looked down. Child of Athena shall get mauled. That's horrible. Annabeth will get mauled, by what I wonder. I walked back down the ladder. I walked into the room, looking at Annabeth.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Bad stuff." I muttered.

"It said "one shall rise, one shall fall. _Child of Athena shall get mauled. Son of Poseidon will get perished. Daughter of Athena will try but fail. Son of Hades will save three he will kill one and flee. The mother of space and time will intervene on valentines. Perceus Jackson will get the heart of weapons. The double side of riptide." _ When I finished Annabeth had a worried look on her face. So did Chiron.

"We need to decide who is going to go on this quest." Chiron said. "Tomorrow."

I sighed. Obviously Annabeth and I are going to be on this quest. So is Nico Di Angelo. I just looked at Annabeth. Then at Chiron. Then I ran away. I didn't want Annabeth to see me crying. A sprinted to my cabin. Locking the door. A few minutes later Annabeth knocked on the door.

"Percy, open up. I know you're sad. Please open up." I just sat there. Then I got up and opened the door. I let her in. she sat on the bed next to me. I was not crying any more. She sighed.

"Percy. I'm scared to. But I don't want my man being worried for me." I looked at her. My man. What's that supposed to mean. Then she did something that surprised me even more, she kissed me. We just sat there kissing. When we broke apart. She told me to meet her in the woods. Then she kissed me on the cheek and left. I wasn't sure what she wanted to meet me in the woods for but I didn't really have a choice. So I went to bed and soon enough I was asleep. _I was in a dark place. It had pillars, statues, paintings, and balcony's. I wondered around the place. I was actually pretty nice. I heard foot steps behind me. I ran. I got to get the hell out of here I thought. When turned around I saw a man staring at me. I stopped. I squinted. I couldn't see his face but surely he was smiling a sarcastic smile. He wore a tuxedo with black polished shoes. A black tie with clocks and planets. I stared at him. It felt like every second pass an hour passes every hour pass a year passes. Every year pass a decade passes. The time seems to flow infinitely. "Hello Percy, I am Kohann. The god of space and time." I remembered the prophecy. The mother of space and time will intervene on valentines. But_ _this guy was a guy, not a mother. "So kahann, are you here to help me?" I asked. _

"_I will prevent some things from becoming what they eventually become an evil threat. But don't worry Percy that will only happen in 7 months, 26 days, 36 minutes, 34 seconds, and 12 mili seconds." He smiled. I didn't want to ask how he knows so much about time. It's probably because she is the god of space and time._

"_Listen Percy. You future friend the daughter of Athena will die by failing a sports event in the underworld." Was it Annabeth that is going to die? I hope not. But he said my future friend. _

"_What is the double side of riptide?" I asked. _

"_That is the other side of you sword Percy. It doubles it strength by ten! It is called 'rip waver' it is a powerful weapon. It's like a dagger. But when you add it to riptide it will add on to the blade making it heavier. I can slash threw anything. The metal will turn to a celestial drakon. There was a city called seragorta. People were greedy there. One day an athen explorer went to this city and found the rip waver and tries to take it, but a seragorian spy saw him take and sell the dagger to a Spartan king. So the spy was sent to execute the athen explorer. But Poseidon was worshiped by Athens, so he flooded the city of seragorta and killed the spy. The athen also picked up a medallion. Which was cursed by former ancestors of the seragorians? So, I just want to tell you that Annabeth is going to pick up the medallion and put it in her pocket when you go to a golden underground city in Africa." I thought about it for a minute. That could give me a chance to kill Luke easily._

"_But its weakness is celestial bronze." _

"_Celestial bronze huh. Wait a minute, does that mean Luke's backbiter can easily destroy my sword?" _

"_Well, I'm giving you too much information of the future. But I'll tell you anyway. If celestial bronze touches or clanks against the drakon metal. It will destroy rip waver and riptide with it." "Now do you ask anymore ironic questions?" he said. _

"_yes." I said. "Tell me what the rest of the prophecy." I demanded._

"_I cannot tell anymore details further. But what I can tell you are you will fight your father I a dual. I will cause Olympus to fall and die out for eternity. I have to go now Percy. But I can talk to you in an iris message. Just put a golden drachma in and some kind of clock. Say I want to see kohann, Olympians god of space and time. Top of the galaxy. Then you can talk to me. See you later Percy. I hope you have fun in bed. Then he simmered in to a clock and vanished. I didn't know what to think. Then I collapsed on to the ground and I saw nothing but black._


	5. Return of the labyrinth

Return of the labyrinth

I opened my eyes and I sat up. I wonder if my dream will come true. In the past my dreams always happened. I pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed. I realized that it was morning. I got dressed and walked out of the door. I remembered that Annabeth wanted to meet me in the woods. So I ran into the woods. It was a place were we usually play capture the flag. Maybe do some chariot races too. I couldn't find Annabeth anywhere. Then I finally saw her. She was in front of camp half blood's entrance to the labyrinth. Unfortunately deadalus has died and now the labyrinth crumbled to pieces.

" hey Annabeth" I said. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Percy I want to show you something." I looked at her. She was wearing a down bottoned shirt. Purple jeans and she had a necalace that said "girl power".

"Annabeth are you going to lead me into the labyrinth?" I asked. She widened her eyes.

"how'd you know?" we just stood there. I thought about the dream I had last night. I didn't know if Annabeth will say on it.

"come on percy. I do want to show you something in the labyrinth. It is back. Which means that deadalus is still alive." I just stood there looking down.

"let's go to this place you wanted to show me."

So Annabeth led me between the boulders. And we were in. I held her hand, but I wasn't embarrassed anymore. Annabeth led me through this corridor. We took a right, then a left. Then she stopped at a wall. She blew at the middle. A 'Δ' glowed. She pressed it and the wall slided. I saw and amazing sight. (It looked like king midias's home after it has been touched by his magical gold touch. Yeah that awesome!)

"isn't amazing?" she asked. I think it's so cute that when Annabeth talks about architectural stuff. Every time she sees a cool building she always says stuff like that. We just admired it. Then she showed me all of the stuff she was interested. Then she showed me he golden bed. She jumped on the bed.

"hop on percy." So I did. It was actually pretty comfortable. Then she did something that embarrassed me. She got on top of me and started unbuttoned her shirt she took it off. I saw her fully developed breast. She started kissing me.

I struggled to get free. I got out and asked "what are you doing?" she sighed and put back on her shirt.

"I'm sorry percy, maybe your not ready yet." I looked at her.

"Annabeth, I had a dream last night. I was talking to a god. His name was kohann. He said he was a god of space and time."

Annabeth fiddled around with her neckalace. Percy the god of space and time. Listen percy. Kohann is the true master of time, he can tell future and it will come true. What ever he told you It may happen. Percy, we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
